Forever or Never
by Fifitehvampire
Summary: Lilly has a dark secret. One...she's in love with Miley. The other...its just too heart breaking to think about. The thing is, Miley's in love with Lilly too. When the two secrets come out, will it bring Liley closer together? Or tear them apart? Forever.
1. Bottled Up Feelings

**AN: **Sooo, yea,** I'm here And I'm Not Going Anywhere **was well..going nowhere for me. I had no ideas for it, so it got deleated. SO, I present to you **Forever or Never**. I've had this idea..well for a long time XD. Its actually orginally an RP I've been doing for at least a year with my best friend **hotcutii3.** Yea. I have to warn you, this story, has some HEAVY angst. Like...its gonna get way worse before it gets any better. And I have over like...500 pgs worth of this story already saved from the RP so hopefully I can get it edited and up pretty quickly. But just bare with me, its gonna be a long and emotional ride. ANWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Summary: Lilly has a dark secret. Well two...one, she's in love with Miley. The other...she can't even bare to think of, let alone tell Miley. The thing is...Miley is in love with Lilly too. Will this be a happy ending for Liley? Or will this dark and gut wrenching secret tear the girls apart? Forever.

Disclaimers: Hannah Montana and its characters belong to Disney. I own nothing except the story line and mah awesome orginal ideas xD...

* * *

**Forever or Never**

**Ch. 1: Bottled Up Feelings**

It was a typical Tuesday night at the Stewart's house as Miley and Lilly were in their bedroom/barn sitting on their separate beds and doing homework.

Miley, being the neater of the two had her books she didn't need neatly stacked to the side as she had her Math book opened to the right page and her notebook folded back to a clean page and sitting on her knee as she read over the assigned problems.

Lilly, on the other hand had her book bag's contents dumped on the bed and her books were scattered across her bed. Her math book was also open but crumpled up notebook paper was everywhere as she laid on her stomach, brows knitted in confusion as she read over the problem she was trying to figure out.

Once Miley worked through the problem she was on rather easily, she sneaked a glance at Lilly, and couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the girls face and the mess on the bed.

Lilly hears the chuckle and snaps her head up, looking at Miley. "Whattttt?" A small pout graces her face, "This makes no sense to me, Miles," she whines a little.

_God, she's so adorable… _Miley thinks to herself, resisting the temptation to say it out loud and walking over there to claim the girls pouting lips with her own. She chuckles again. "Well maybe that's cuz you spend most of the class sleeping, Lils," she says in amusement before sitting up better, and stretching a little. "If you want me to help, just gotta ask."

Lilly notices Miley's shirt ride up a little as the girl stretches and holds in a groan, resisting the temptation to lick her lips. _Those abs…god, the things she does to me._ She clears her throat silently. "Um….that'd be great," she says lamely.

Miley raises her eyebrow, not noticing the reaction Lilly just had before shrugging and nodding. "It's no problem, Lils," she says. She looks at her bed then at Lilly's. "I think it'd be best if you came over here," she says in amusement, smiling.

Lilly blushes a little, nodding as she sits up. "Yea…guess that'd be best," she mumbles and gathers her stuff she'll need before getting up and walking the short distance to Miley's bed before climbing in next to her carefully and getting comfy.

Miley hum softly once Lilly is situated. "Alright, what are you having a problem with?" she asks as she leans over Lilly a little to look at the work she's done, her hand brushing Lilly's thigh lightly as she leans over.

Lilly gulps quietly. _Control yourself, Lils. You can get through this. _"Um…all of them really," she manages to say, trying to think straight. "It's just not right to mix letters and numbers together in math," she adds. "I mean...some of it I get, but most I just don't get it."

Miley chuckles at the comment. "Alright. Let me see…" she shifts away again and grabs her other notebook before she flips through it. "Ah ha. Today's notes," she holds them out for Lilly to see, them being all neatly written and organized. "See? Read over these and if you still have a problem, just ask," she says, smiling.

Lilly smiles gratefully, nodding. "Thanks, Miles. You're much more organized then I am. And you have it written in a way that's easy to understand rather then how he explains it," she says.

Miley smiles back, nodding. "Its no problem. What kinda best friend would I be if I let you suffer through that class? I always do my best to write it so it's easy to understand, just in case," she says, winking playfully at Lilly.

Lilly grins a little. "I dunno what I'd do without you," she says back playfully but also meaning it sincerely. _She really has no idea what she's been getting me through…_

Miley smiles softly. "I dunno what I'd do without you either, Lils. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want it any other way," she says softly. _Though I do…I love you so much, Lils…but if I'm stuck being your best friend our entire lives, then so be it._

Lilly's heart drops a little at that but smiles anyways. "I know. I wouldn't want it any other way either, Miles," she says softly. _As long as she's happy…then I'm happy._

Miley nods, "Good…now. Why don't you read over that and let me know if you need any help and I'll help you," she says, getting comfy so she can go back to working.

Lilly just nods quietly and does the same, doing her best to concentrate with her and Miley being so close.

Little did Lilly know, Miley was having the same problem.

For the next hour the two worked quietly, Lilly only asking questions every once in awhile, Miley's notes really helping a lot. Finally, with a sigh, and rubbing the side of her head, Lilly sets her pencil down. "I'm done, finally. And beat," she says, looking over at Miley.

Miley had just finished herself, a few minutes before Lilly did. She nods in agreement. "Why don't we pop in a movie or something and get some snacks?" she asks softly.

As if on que, Lilly's stomach grumbles and she blushes slightly. "That sounds like a great idea," she says softly.

Miley chuckles, nodding. "Why don't you pick out the movie and I'll go make us some snacks," she says, starting to clean everything up.

Lilly follows suit, nodding. "Any objections as to what I pick out?" she asks as she stacks her stuff up and gets up, moving over to her own bed to start cleaning up her own mess.

Miley shakes her head as she gets her stuff in her book bag neatly before setting it next to her bed. "Nah. Not really. The movie collection that we have, most of those movies I like or can tolerate for your sake," she says, smiling over at Lilly. "Cuz I know there are a few action movies over there and if you wanna pick one out, you can," she tells Lilly as she makes her way to the barn door. "So just pick out whatever," she calls out as she opens the door and makes her way out.

"Alright," Lilly manages to call out, chuckling and shaking her head. "God, I love that girl," she mumbles to herself as she gets everything cleaned up as neatly as possible and tosses her book bag on the floor and out of the way before moving over to the other side of the barn to their big flat screen TV and the bookshelf of DVDs that were next to it.

Miley makes it inside the main house through the back door and is met with darkness. Quickly finding the light switch for the kitchen, illuminating it, she makes her way over to one of the cabinets, opens it and reaches in the box of popcorn to pull out a bag. Getting off the plastic, she puts it in the microwave and sets it for the right time before leaving it to pop as she makes her way to the fridge in search of drinks. Finding two bottles of Dr. Pepper, she grabs them and sets them on the counter before searching for the tray she knows they have. Smiling when she finds it sitting on the counter in the corner, she grabs it up and puts it on the counter next to the drinks. Once getting the drinks set on it, she finds their big popcorn bowl and quietly waits for it to get done.

As Miley is in the kitchen getting snacks, Lilly looks over their DVD collection, humming softly to herself. Finding a title that makes her eyes light up, she grabs up the DVD and moves over to the TV. Turning everything on, she pops in the DVD and grabs up the right remotes before moving over to her bed and gets comfy, waiting for Miley.

Finally, the microwave goes off and Miley pulls out a steaming bag of popcorn. Carefully opening it up, she dumps in into the bowl on the tray and tosses the empty bag. Grabbing some napkins, she makes sure she has everything before carefully lifting it, and manages to turn off the kitchen light as she makes her way out and back to the barn, getting the door open and walking inside.

Lilly's head snaps up as she hears Miley enters and she smiles. "Need any help?" she asks as she watches the brunette.

Miley shakes her head as she closes the door and carefully makes her way over. "Nah. I got it," she says with a smile as she sets the tray down on the bedside table, careful not to knock anything over before moving over and climbing in next to Lilly, sitting rather close. "What movie did you pick out?" she asks, looking over at Lilly.

Lilly does her best not to brush up against Miley, swallowing unnoticeably. "Avatar," she grins a little. "You did say you didn't care," she adds a little playfully.

Miley laughs, nodding. "I did say that. I actually do like that movie, you know. I'm not completely opposed to ALL action movies," she mumbles, pouting.

Lilly chuckles. _So fucking adorable… _"No, just the one with zombies and blood," she says playfully.

Miley hits Lilly on the arm lightly. "That was YOUR fault. You knew what it was about and never told me," she says, still pouting a little.

Lilly laughs harder. "Aw, come on, Miles. It wasn't that bad," she says in amusement.

Miley shakes her head, pout fading. "Not that bad? Lils…I had nightmares after that. All thanks to you and that stupid movie," she mumbles, huffing.

Lilly can't help but chuckle again. "Come on now. You slept in my bed that entire week. Couldn't have been entirely bad if you weren't kicking me out," she says playfully.

Miley can't help but smile at the memory. "Yea. I guess you're right," she says, smiling.

Lilly smiles back. "Good, now. Lets watch blue people kick human's asses," she says, doing a quick fist pump before hitting play.

Miley lets out a small yawn, chuckling. "You're so full of it," she mumbles, relaxing back into the bed.

Lilly grins as she grabs the popcorn. "Yea well. You must love it if you keep me around," she says playfully.

_That I do…more then you know. _Miley chuckles. "Yea. I guess I do huh?" she says softly.

Lilly just grins as she stuffs a mouthful of popcorn into her mouth, attention turning to the TV.

Miley gives her own soft smile as she relaxes back into the bed, grabbing up her drink to open it and take a sip, hoping it might wake her up a little.

Lilly shifts a little and sets the popcorn between them, as she grabs up her own drink, eyes still glued to the TV.

Miley quietly eats some popcorn before yawning a little again, rubbing at her eyes. Her schedule lately had been busy, not having any free time on the weekends and rarely ever after school until nighttime. It was starting to catch up with her. But she really wanted to spend time with Lilly and was gonna do her best to stay awake.

Lilly continues to stuff popcorn into her mouth before she catches Miley's yawn out of the corner of her eye. She turns her attention from the TV to Miley. "You haven't gotten to rest lately huh?" she says softly.

Miley shakes her head. "Hannah's schedule keeps me busy. Preparing this EP for launch and the concert for it. No tour is probably gonna be planned until summer cuz of the fact that its our senior year but they're milking me for all I'm worth right now cuz of that," she mumbles softly, taking another small sip of her drink.

Lilly nods softly, moving the popcorn bowl to the bedside table and back onto the tray. She motions Miley closer with a smile. "I don't mind if you sleep, Miles," she says softly.

Miley swallows a little, unnoticeably. _Keep it together, Miles. You've slept together in the same bed plenty of times before. _She sighs softly. "I just know we haven't spent much time together lately with me being so busy," she mumbles softly, deciding to scoot closer after a moments hesitation.

Lilly nods, not noticing the hesitation as she wraps an arm around Miley. "I know, Miles. But you're tired. We can hang out after," she says with a soft smile.

Miley chuckles, not being able to help but scotch even closer to Lilly. "We have that thing called school in the morning," she mumbles out. "It's already past 10 I think," she adds, the exhaustion she was trying to hide earlier clear in her voice.

Lilly hides a wince as Miley scoots closer. "Sleep. I'll stay till you fall asleep but I gotta head home after," she says, regret in her voice.

Miley sighs. "Again?" she mumbles out. "I can just sleep in my own bed if you need to go now, Lils. I know you agreed to go back home a couple times a week but lately it's been almost every night. I wake up sometimes and you're not in your bed," she adds, slowly pulling away, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Lilly sighs softly. "I know. And I'm sorry. I really am," she says quietly.

Miley shrugs. "I just wish you'd stay. Or answer my texts and calls when you disappear for hours on end. I get worried, Lils. You're still my best friend. That just doesn't seem as important to you lately," she mumbles, swallowing hard as she wraps her arms around her knees, pulling them to her chest, not looking at Lilly.

Lilly sighs again, hiding another wince as she runs a hand through her hair. "I…I'm sorry. I never wanted you to think that I don't think our friendship is important. It is important. Really. I…just…I'm sorry," she says quietly.

Miley lets out a shaky breath. "Then why does it feel like you're hiding something from me? I mean…you should know you can talk to me about anything. I mean…I…" she trials off. _I love you_, she thinks quietly to herself, not being able to say it. _Would probably just make things worse anyways, _she thinks sadly, sighing.

Lilly glances over at Miley as she trails off. "I…" she sighs. "I'm sorry. I know that I can. I'm okay. You don't gotta worry about me," she says quietly, cringing on the inside as she says that.

Miley looks at Lilly with sad and caring eyes, a hint of just how much she loved the girl in her eyes too. "I worry cuz I care and you're my best friend, Lils," she mumbles softly.

Lilly clears her throat, schooling her face into a cool expression so Miley wouldn't notice the crazy emotions warring inside her. She gives Miley a small smile. "I know, Miles. And I appreciate it. Really, I do. But don't worry. I'm okay. So, don't be sad, yeah?" she says softly.

"Good," Miley says softly before sighing. "Alright, I'll try not to," she mumbles, fiddling with the blanket a little.

Lilly nods a little, sighing quietly to herself. _I hate that I did that but…she can't find out. I won't let her, _she thinks quietly to herself. "Try. I'll stay till you fall asleep but then I really have to head home," Lilly says quietly.

Miley nods a little. "Alright…I'm gonna change into something more comfy," she mumbles, deciding to not argue and quietly gets up from Lilly's bed, heading over to her dresser.

Lilly nods quietly as she watches Lilly, guilt flashing across her face too quickly for anyone to see.

Miley quietly pulls out some shorts, underwear and a tank top. With her back turned to Lilly, she quietly starts changing, not really caring at the moment, her mind somewhere else.

Lilly blushes despite herself and turns to look away, wanting to give Miley privacy, pushing away the thoughts that want to come. _Now is not the time. She'll only ever see me as a best friend. And she defiantly…No. Can't think of that. _Lilly thinks to herself, getting lost in her thoughts.

Miley finishes changing and tosses her dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner of the room. She turns back to Lilly, studying her a moment, seeing her lost in thought. _We've always been so close…she acts as though everything is fine but I know her better then that…I can't push her. That's not the right way. But I also won't let her go through it alone…_ She sighs, shaking her head before heading to their bathroom to brush her teeth and go to the bathroom one last time, movie completely forgotten.

While Miley is in the bathroom, Lilly's phone goes off. She jumps a little at the sound, thinking it was the movie for a second. She gets up and grabs her phone from her dresser, a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach. "Hello?"she mumbles, making sure Miley can't hear. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Lilly winces a little at the loud, slurred voice on the other end. "I'm on my way. I…I promise." Lilly listens with a heavy heart as the voice on the other end gets harder to understand. With a last, small "Okay," she hangs up the phone. She just stands there a moment, staring at her phone.

Miley finishes up in the bathroom, flushing the toilet before opening up the door and making her way back out. She looks around for Lilly, not seeing her on the bed and spots Lilly with her phone in her hand by her dresser. "Lils?" she calls out softly, walking over to her.

Lilly blinks a little before glancing up at Miley. She tries to give the girl her best smile but know it doesn't reach her eyes. "I gotta go, Miles," she says quietly.

Miley bites her lip, seeing something in Lilly's eyes that made her worried. "Why can't you just stay?" she asks softly, resisting the urge to reach out and take the girls hand.

Lilly starts to fiddle with her phone absently. "Ah. Mom wants me home. She said she needs my help with something import before she goes to bed for the night," she explains quietly, doing her best to not be sick at the fact that she was lying to the beautiful girl in front of her.

Miley sighs. "This is suppose to be your home…" she trials off, shaking her head. "Alright…go. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow," she mumbles, turning and making her way back to her own bed.

Lilly breaks a little and reaches out for Miley before she can get far, moving closer and wrapping her arms around her from behind. "This is my home. But I can't not go if she needs my help. If I…If I promise to try and make it back after will that make you feel better?" she says softly into Miley's ear, guilty filling her when she knows she most likely won't make it back.

Miley lets out a small squeak of surprise, unconsciously relaxing back into Lilly. _Stay in control_, she thinks to herself, letting out a breath, hands instinctively laying over Lilly's. "Promise?" she manages to get out.

Lilly nods softly, eyes closed as she takes in the moment. "I promise," she says quietly.

Miley just nods a little, biting her lip. _Don't slip up now…_

Lilly holds her for a moment longer, knowing she should let go. _Dammit Lilly. _She sighs quietly before slowly pulling away. "I better go then. The faster I leave, the quicker I can make it back. I'll call you when I get there. Want me to call when I leave too?" she questions.

Miley lets out a small breath of relief, turning to Lilly. "Yea, I'd like that," she says softy, yawning a little.

Lilly nods softly. "Alright. Now go on. Get to bed," she says, motioning Miley towards the bed.

Miley chuckles softly. "So bossy," she mumbles, slowly making her way towards her bed.

Lilly shrugs as she moves to grab her shoes, stuffing her phone into her pocket. "What can I say? It's part of my charm," she says absently as she pulls her shoes on.

Miley stops in her steps, eyebrow raised. _I'll say… _She sighs, shaking her head before just climbing into bed quietly, getting comfy.

Lilly glances up once she gets her shoes on and grabs her keys. "All settled, Miles?" she asks quietly.

Miley nods, slowly sinking into the bed under the covers, already half asleep when she looks up at Lilly. "Yea…drive safe ok?" she says softly.

Lilly nods, sending the girl a playful wink. "Of course," she says as she heads for the door.

Miley shakes her head, chuckling. "See you later, Lils. I…" she trails off, catching herself before finishing the sentence.

Lilly looks over at Miley, hand on the door. "What is it?" she asks softly.

Miley shakes her head a little too quickly. "It's nothing," she mumbles.

Lilly raises an eyebrow at that, standing a bit straighter. "Are you sure, Miles?" she asks, curiously.

Miley swallows a little. _Stupid Miley… _She gives Lilly a slightly forced smile, nodding. "Yea, I'm sure," she says softly.

Lilly hums softly to herself. Knowing she really should go, she lets it go. "Alright. If you're sure. I'll call you when I get there and when I'm leaving alright?" she says softly.

Miley nods. "Mkay," she mumbles, and noticing the TV is still on, she reaches over for the extra TV remote and turns it off. Yawning again, she sinks more into the bed, eyes averting from Lilly, as she gets more comfy.

Lilly smiles a little as she opens the door. "Night Miles," she calls softly as she leaves, closing the door softly behind her.

Miley mumbles incoherently as she falls asleep when the door closes behind Lilly.

Lilly leans against the door for a moment, trying to calm herself down before pushing off reluctantly and heading to her car to head back to the place she once called home.

* * *

**AN: **OH HO! What's going on with Lilly? And when will these two finally tell each other how they feel? It just might be in the next chapter but you'll have to stick around to find out! Till then, read and review please! Thanks to **hotcutti3 **for helping me rewrite this cuz didn't have the very beginning of this saved. XD. LOVE YOUUUU!


	2. Part of the Truth

**AN: **Here we go! Chapter 2! This took a little cuz alas, I didn't have any of this saved either. I don't think this even happened like this but..ah well xD. We've done our best to get it how it was. Anyways, a bit of a longer chapter and some intense shit happens! Read and review please!

Disclaimers: See Ch. 1

* * *

**Ch. 2: Part of the Truth**

Morning comes and Miley wakes up with a groan as her alarm goes off. She reaches over groggily and turns it off. Sitting up, she tries to rub the sleep outta her eyes. Looking over at Lilly's bed, she notices it empty. Thinking back to last night, she remembers that Lilly never called. She turns and moves to grab her phone off her bedside table. Checking it, she see's she has no missed messages and decides to call. Hitting the speed dial for Lilly, she waits quietly for it to ring.

* * *

Lilly groans as the sound of her phone wakes her up. She looks around in a daze, taking a moment to realize that she's on the floor. Images of the night before flash thro her mind and she groans again, ignoring the phone.

* * *

Miley sighs when it goes to voice mail before hanging up. Deciding that she'd wait to see if she'd see the blonde at school, she gets up to grab some clothes for the day. She grabs a black pair of skinny jeans and a red halter-top along with a fresh pair of underwear and bra before making her way to the bathroom. She strips outta her night clothes, turns on the shower before jumping in. 10 minutes later she jumps out, grabs up a towel that's hanging on the rack and dries off best she can before getting dressed. Once dressed, she makes her way back out and heads over to her dresser. After grabbing up some deodorant and applying it, she brushes her hair before going to put on some light make up, along with her favorite jewelry set that matched the outfit. Once satisfied with her look, she grabs some socks and gets her shoes, heading over to her bed. Getting on her shoes, she gets up and grabs her backpack before moving over and getting her cellphone along with her purse. With one last look in the mirror, she makes her way outta the barn and to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

* * *

Lilly stays on the floor for a couple minutes longer, thoughts and emotions running rampant thro her. Knowing there was no way she was going to school, she carefully picks herself up from the floor, heading to the bathroom to clean herself up. 10 minutes later she carefully and quietly makes her way towards her mothers room, swallowing the lump in her throat as she stops by the door. Taking in a deep breath, she peaks thro the door. Seeing her mom on the bed seemingly asleep, Lilly leaves, heading back down to the living room where she first woke up. She sighs softly to herself as she takes in the sight of the place. Shaking her head quietly, she starts to clean up slowly, her heart heavy.

* * *

Miley makes it into the kitchen and smiles when she finds her dad cooking, two plates already prepared, Jackson already scarfing down one of them. "Morning daddy. Jackson," she says as she sits next to Jackson at the table, the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon making her mouth water a little.

"Mornin bud," he says, looking up from his place at the stove. Where's Lilly? She's usually the first on in here once the first finished pancake hits the plate," he says with a chuckle.

Miley manages a small smile. "Something came up at her mom's. She left last night," she tells her dad softly, picking up her fork to start to dig in.

Her dad nods. "Well, I hope she gets some food. God knows that girl needs a full breakfast to actually wake up," he says, shaking his head with a chuckle.

Miley smiles a little bigger at that. "I'll make sure for her to get some money from me so she can get some food later before I leave to come to the studio," she says, knowing cafeteria food just wouldn't be enough if Lilly did in fact not eat.

Her dad turns to her. "Actually, you got the day off Miles. Tomorrow too if everything runs smoothly," he says, smiling.

Miley grins. "Really? Great. Now Lilly and I can have some much needed hanging out time," she says as she eats her breakfast.

Mr. Stewart nods. "You deserve it, Miles. You two have fun today," he digs in his pocket, pulling out 40 bucks. "On me," he says with a grin, handing to his daughter.

Miley smiles at her dad. "Thanks, daddy. I appreciate it," she says.

He nods, "It's not a problem bud," he says, moving back over to the stove.

Miley just smiles as she finishes off her breakfast, Jackson already cleaning up his own breakfast.

"Well, gotta go. Early shift," he says, giving both his dad and sister a hug before heading out to his car.

Miley moves to clean up herself. "Gotta go too dad," she says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Have a good day, Miles," he calls out as she heads out the back door.

"You too," she calls back as she makes her way over to her Mustang, climbing in and heading off to school.

* * *

Lilly finally finishes cleaning up the living room when her stomach growls. She makes a face as she realizes she hadn't eaten since the night before. Turning for the kitchen, Lilly's face falls a little at the poor state its in. She bites her lip to keep herself from crying as she starts the slow process of cleaning, praying like hell that her mom doesn't wake up.

* * *

Miley makes her way to school, light music playing on the radio. She gets to school and pulls into the senior parking lot. Finding her usual spot, she pulls into it and parks the car before turning off. Getting out, she grabs up her stuff before making her way inside the building. She makes her way towards her locker, weaving her way through the crowded halls. Getting to her locker finally, she smiles at Oliver who was already leaning against the wall next to it.

"Morning, Miley," he says.

Miley smiles back. "Mornin, Oliver," she says as she opens up her locker to store away her back pack before getting out what she'd need for the first couple of classes.

Oliver looks around as she does that. "Where's Lils? She's usually right behind you," he says.

Miley sighs, shrugging. She went to her mom's last night. Never came back. I was hoping you'd have seen her," she explains, closing her locker and leaning against it.

The boy shakes his head. "No, I haven't. You think she's ok?" he asks, concern for one of his best friends written all over his face.

Miley shakes her head. "I really don't know. Let's just hope she shows up for class I guess," she mumbles.

Oliver just nods and they both quietly make their way to their first class.

* * *

Lilly's heart leaps at the sudden sound coming from her mother's room. She pauses in her movement, breath speeding up a little as she tries hard to listen. After a minute or so passes and nothing happens, Lilly relaxes a little. She continues to clean, dumping everything, a sudden spout of anger washing thro her as she thinks about everything that's happened and the situation she's in. She mutters angrily, not caring at the moment what could happen when her mom woke up.

* * *

The first class goes by without any sign of Lilly and Miley's heart drops a little at that. Quietly making her way to her second class with Oliver biding his good bye as he heads to his, Miley quietly prayed that Lilly is ok.

* * *

When Lilly finishes cleaning, its already late afternoon. She carefully sits herself on the "as clean as she could make it" couch, letting out a deep sigh, closing her eyes. Her eyes fly open when she hears the front door bust open, barely having time to throw herself off the couch and into a corner so she wouldn't be seen. She watches as some guy grumbles to himself, not taking notice of the now clean house as he makes his way up the stairs assumedly to her mom's room. Panicking, Lilly's mind races as she struggling to think of what to do. After arguing with herself she cautiously follows after, praying for the best.

* * *

By lunchtime, Miley knew Lilly wasn't gonna show up. With a solemn look to her friends, not having any of the rest of her classes with them, she heads to her locker to get her last needed books. Once she's collected them she heads to her next class, deep in thought.

* * *

Lilly manages to check the time on her phone. Midnight. She struggles a bit to carry herself to the barn. _I really hope Miley's asleep._ She sighs, guilt eating at her.

* * *

Miley got through her last classes before making her way home and waited a couple of hours for Lilly. Sighing, deciding that she wasn't coming home, she did her best to do her homework for a few hours and ate dinner with her dad and brother, both worried too that Lilly wasn't there. After dinner, not really tired, she gets ready for bed before settling down for the night. She only manages to nod off every once in awhile before snapping back awake, worry settled deep in her stomach, keeping her awake.

* * *

Lilly finally makes it to the barn, pausing at the door as she tries to calm herself down. She attempts to run her fingers thro her hair but quickly decides against that as pain shoots thro her arm. Schooling her features in case Miley was still awake, Lilly carefully places her hand on the doorknob and opens the door, trying her best to be quiet in case Miley was asleep.

Miley hears the door open, not knowing if she should be relieved as she sees Lilly walk in. Deciding that she needed to talk to Lilly, she sits up slowly, the worry and concern written all over her face. _It's now or never..._ she thinks to her self sadly.

Lilly winces a little when she notices Miley still awake. She panics a little inside when she sees the look on Miley's face. _Shit. Alright. Just be cool Lilly. Don't say anything stupid _she thinks to herself as she giving Miley a small smile, closing the door behind her. "Hey Miles. I thought you'd be asleep." she says softly, voice not showing her inner turmoil.

Tears brim Miley's eyes a little. "Hey Miles? That's all you can say to me when you don't answer my calls, or my dad's, or Oliver? Lilly...you promised me you'd call last night. AND that you'd be back...how can..." she trails off, holding back the sob that wanted to break free.

Lilly bites her lip, feeling even guiltier than before. "I know I promised. And I'm really sorry that I didn't call you Miley. I..." Lilly trails off, shaking her head as she stiffly makes her way over to Miley on the bed, holding in the wince of pain that wants to come out. She takes a seat next to Miley, not sitting too close, not wanting to crowd the girl in case she didn't wanna be touched. "I really am sorry," she says quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Miley catches the way Lilly caries her self and chokes out a sob. "How can...how can you let me sit here and watch the girl I'm in love with in obvious pain and hiding something from me that's noticeably tearing you apart," she gets out quietly, not noticing her slip, head swirling with thoughts as she looks at Lilly with sad eyes.

Lilly glances up sharply. "W...what did you say?" she questions after a moment, shock and surprise written all over her face. _There's no way she really... She's probably not thinking straight. She couldn't of really meant that._

Miley back tracks with what she said, her head more clear now with how Lilly reacted. Her eyes widen and she swallows. "I…" she trials off. _Fuck... _She lets out a breath. _I can't cover this up now... _"You...you heard me correctly," she mumbles out, eyes now averting from Lilly's. _She's gonna hate me now...Probably just lost my best friend..._

Lilly sits there in shock, not quite believing that the girl she's been in love with since they first met actually loved her back. After a few moments she tries to say something but nothing comes out.

Miley keeps her eyes averted, looking down, panic setting in when Lilly doesn't say anything.

Lilly shakes her head a little and shifts over carefully so she's closer to Miley. She reaches out and tilts Miley's head up softly, looking into her eyes. "I love you too," she says quietly.

Miley swallows, looking back. "I..." she blinks. "R...really?" she questions softly.

Lilly nods softly, giving Miley a small but heartfelt smile. "Really. Since the day I met you," she whispers softly.

Miley chokes back a small sound. "That...that long?" she asks in awe. She thinks back and thinks its might of been the same for her but she only really remember when it was finally obvious to her. "Why...after everything we've been through together...why didn't you tell me?" she asks softly.

Lilly shrugs a little. "I didn't tell you because I was scared about how you'd react. I didn't wanna lose you as a best friend. So I figured at least I had you in my life as my best friend. I didn't wanna lose you," she explains quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Miley sighs, taking Lilly's hands in her own, reveling in the contact. "Lilly...you could never lose me. No matter what. The thing is tho...I didn't tell you for the same reason," she mumbles, shaking her head. "But I DO feel the same way. God...for so long, you've put up with me...all my crazy schemes. All the shit I put you through, you always stuck by me. No matter what. And without realizing it, I was falling even more in love with you. It wasn't until...Jake cheated on me and you were there to help put me back together that I realized how I felt. Since then..." She sighs, "Since then, every day, I've been resisting the urge to just tell you. I woulda been happier as your best friend then to lose you," she finishes off softly.

Lilly can't help but pull a face at the name as she nods. "Well, I guess we were both kinda dumb," she says with a small chuckle, giving Miley's hands a gentle squeeze.

Miley nods softly, smiling a real smile for the first time that day. "I guess so huh?" she says softly. "But the question is...do you wanna take a chance on me?" she asks softly, slightly fearing the answer, looking at Lilly hopefully.

Lilly laughs softly. "I think I should be asking you that question," she says, smiling right back

Miley blushes. "Well...its just you know how my schedule is. How stressful I get with Hannah. The press...it wouldn't be easy if it leaked out somehow," she says softly.

Lilly nods softly. "I know Miles. But I'm not worried about that. The only thing I care about is you," she says softly.

Miley's heart flutters at that and she smiles softly. "I know...I mean you're always so selfless when it comes to me. I see that. But...why wouldn't I wanna take a chance on you?" she asks softly, tilting her head a little.

Lilly's smile fades a little but she plays it off as she shrugs. "Cuz, I'll eat ya out of house and home. You sure you'd wanna date this garbage disposal?" she answers back.

Miley giggles softly. "Garbage disposal huh? You DO know I'm a superstar right? I mean...where have you been these past few years? Money isn't a problem. Never will be. And I happen to find your big appetite and fast metabolism a slight turn on if I do say so myself," she says softly, blushing. "But...that really can't be it. I mean come on, Lils. We've been best friends for like 6 years. Your appetite has never been a problem," she says softly, studying the girl curiously.

Lilly shakes her head, smiling at the blush on Miley's face. "It's nothing Miles. I was just teasing. But I hope you know I'll always take a chance on you. Always." she says softly.

Miley smiles softly. "I feel the same, Lilly. I really do," she says softly.

Lilly nods softly, smile still on her face. "That's really good to know," she says softly.

Miley hums softly, still smiling. "You really make me happy, Lils," she reaches up, cupping Lilly's cheek softly. "I'd be honored if I could call you my own," she says softly.

Lilly can't help the small blush that appears on her face. "I feel the same way Miles. I really do," she says quietly, leaning into the touch.

Miley chuckles softly. "Getting shy on me now?" she says a little playfully, smiling brightly.

Lilly simply shrugs. "Guess I just don't feel all that worth it," she whispers, mostly to herself.

Miley nits her brows together in confusion, tilting Lilly's head up better so she could look into her eyes, her own shinning with love. "You saying that...and me not forgetting...why I confessed how I did...Lilly, I know something is majorly wrong here. You're obviously physically hurt with how you were walking and you've been distant lately. That happens every time you go over there and come back. I've picked up on these things. You might not think it but I have. Acting as tho something isn't wrong when there so obviously is. Think that's what has hurt the most lately cuz of the fact that I'm so in love with you and all I can think about is how I can help," she says softly.

Lilly pulls away a little, the smile on her face completely gone. "Its nothing. Just something I need to work out on my own. You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine." she gets out quietly.

Miley can't hide the hurt that crosses her face. "Lilly...you sit here and tell me you love me and yet you close up like this when its obviously not nothing. I just wanna help...I just wanna know," she says softly. "I'm ALWAYS gonna worry. Because I'm so in love with you, and I care so much for you. And when something is hurting you, it hurts me too," she adds quietly.

Lilly gets up from the bed, facing away from Miley. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "I do love you Miley. It's why I'm not getting you involved. So please. Just... just drop it. Please," she gets out quietly, voice wavering slightly.

Miley chokes out a sob. "You can't even look at me..." she gets out brokenly. "I don't wanna push you...I don't, Lils. I especially don't wanna push you away. I just...I can't help but feel helpless..." she trails off, sighing. "I...it's why I researched how you've been acting...all the stuff I found..." she shakes her head. "The more I read, the more I wanted to believe none of it was true..."

Lilly's jaw tightens and she takes a moment before saying anything. "Its not true. Not in my case a least. I just have some things I need to work out myself. Just drop it Miles. I don't wanna talk about it."

Miley swallows. "Fine...whatever. This is what I get for caring..." she trails off, laying in bed, her back facing Lilly as silent tears start to fall.

Lilly leans against the wall, head down as she tries to get ahold of her emotions. "God Dammit!" She yells out, hand curling into a fist as she punches the wall she was leaning against. The pain doesn't register to the girl as tears of frustration, anger, guilt, and fear roll silently down her face.

Miley jumps at the sound, letting out a pained sound as she buries her face into the pillow. Feeling guilty, she starts to cry harder.

Lilly moves from the wall, her injured hand hanging limply at her side as she makes her way to the door, tears still running down her face.

"Lilly..." Miley chokes out brokenly, from her position on the bed, sitting up a little to look at Lilly through watery eyes.

Lilly pauses and shakes her head, not able to form words. She just stands there as she tries to get her tears under control.

"I..." Miley swallows hard. "I don't care anymore…just please. Don't leave me again," she manages to choke out.

Lilly pinches the bridge of her nose with her good hand. "I'm not leaving. I just need some air," she get outs, voice rough from her tears

Miley sighs, rubbing at her face. "I...alright," she mumbles, swallowing thickly.

Lilly wipes her face roughly. "Promise. I'll be right outside. Not going anywhere," she mumbles, moving over to the door.

Miley just nods quietly, watching Lilly with sad and guilt filled eyes.

Lilly reaches for the door but pauses before leaving the barn. "I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you. And I'm sorry if what I just did scared you. It has nothing to do with you. So don't feel guilty. Please." With that, Lilly heads outside, closing the door behind her and taking a careful seat to the side of the door.

Miley swallows thickly as she lies back in bed, tears slowly stopping. Thinking about what Lilly just said, she looks over at a picture of the two of them on her bedside table. She tentatively picks up the frame and a sad smile crosses her face. It was her favorite picture of the two when they were in Tennessee for the first time together. The sun setting behind them as they sit up on the chicken coop that Miley had finished fixing up. She sighs. _We use to be so close. Nothing strained us like this. I finally tell her how I feel and it still just feels like it blew up in my face. Stupid Miley. I shouldn't have said what I did,_ she thinks sadly to herself, fingers absently brushing over the picture, as she gets lost in thought.

Lilly grits her teeth as the pain in her hand makes itself known. _Dammit Lilly. Why do you have to be such an idiot? She was right. I am stupid. I am worthless. All I do is mess everything up. Still. I refuse to let Miley know what's going on. I gotta protect her. She's all I have._ Lilly looks up at the sky, as she gets lost in thought.

Miley continues to think, sighing. _What to do... _she glances over at the clock, reading 12:30 AM. "Shit," she mumbles before yawning. _Emotions must be catching up with me, _she thinks to herself. Setting the photo back down she shifts more in the bed, making a known spot for Lilly next to her as she looks up at the ceiling.

Lilly sits down on the ground a little ways from the door with a quiet groan of pain. She looks back up to the sky, watching the stars as she stays lost in thought, time slowly getting away from her. After awhile, exhaustion catches up with her and she falls asleep, sitting on the ground leaning against the barn.

Miley's head is swirling with too many thoughts that she finds it hard to sleep. Not without Lilly at least safe and sound inside, and she noticed she hadn't come back in yet. Glancing at the clock again, it read a bit past 1 am. Making a split decision, she gets up out of bed and makes her way to the door. Swallowing hard, she opens it quietly and sticks her head out. Looking around, she spots Lilly propped up against the barn, asleep. Tentivly, she steps out more into the night, leaving the door ajar. "Lilly?" she calls out softly, not wanting to startle the girl as she kneels down next to her.

At the sound of her name, Lilly's eyes snap open and she jumps up from her spot as she looks around, mind foggy and disoriented but her body tense and alert.

Miley jumps back a little, startled by the reaction. Shocked for a moment, she waits before carefully placing a hand on Lilly's shoulder. "Lils, calm down. It's ok. It's just me," she says softly, seeing how tense Lilly is as she steps in front of the girl's line of sight cautiously.

Lilly flinches a little at the touch, not yet realizing that its Miley. Seeing Miley come into her line of sight, she blinks a little as the fogginess fades. "Miles? What are you doing out here?" she questions, voice a bit hoarse.

Miley lets out a breath. _All the signs are there...this reaction proves it._ She quietly takes both Lilly's hands in her own, needing the contact. "You're home, Lils. With me. You came out here to get some air and musta fell asleep," she explains softly.

Lilly flinches again, taking her right hand away, the pain from hitting the wall flaring back up. She looks around and realizes that she really is still outside. "Sorry. I didn't realize that I never went back inside," she mumbles quietly.

Miley bites her lip, hurt flashing across her face for a split second then disappearing. "It's ok. I just got worried. I...I wanted to give you space but I guess I just wanted to make sure you were still here. And I don't think sleeping out here would be very comfortable," she says quietly, unconsciously intertwining their fingers.

Lilly keeps her injured hand close. She nods a little. "I'm sorry Miles. I didn't mean to worry you. Why don't we head back inside huh? I don't think you'd like the idea of carrying me back. Cuz that may happen in about two seconds, I'm so tired," she mumbles, leaning against Miley a little as exhaustion sweeps over her.

Miley smiles softly, kissing the side of Lilly's head. "I think we'll call in sick tomorrow at school then. I don't think daddy will care," she says softly, wrapping a careful arm around Lilly and leading them back in side.

Lilly doesn't argue, half relieved while the other half just didn't the energy to as she just nods in answer as she lets Miley lead her back inside.

Miley hums softly as she kicks the door close before heading over to her bed. Gently, she gets Lilly to sit down. Kneeling down, she looks up at Lilly. "You wanna change into something more comfy?" she asks softly.

Lilly thinks about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I gotta pee anyways. I'll just change in the bathroom." She pauses for a moment before sighing softly. "You think you could wrap my hand too?" she questions quietly.

Miley smiles softly, nodding. "Of course, Lils. What kinda...friend would I be if I didn't take care of you?" she asks softly, hesitating on the word because she wasn't sure what they were yet.

Lilly raises an eyebrow at that, masking the sinking feeling in her stomach. "Are we just friends?" she asks quietly, looking at Miley.

Miley swallows a little as she looks up at Lilly. "I...I didn't wanna make assumptions," she explains softly. She takes Lilly's uninjured hand in her own. "I made it clear how I felt, Lilly. I meant every word. I love you. There's no doubt in my mind that I do," she adds softly.

A soft smile manages to make its way across Lilly's face, the sinking feeling gone. "I did too. I love you Miley. With all my heart." Lilly whispers softly, giving Miley's hand a gentle squeeze.

Miley nods, smiling back. "So...I mean..." she trails off, blushing a little, a bit embarrassed as she looks up at Lilly.

Lilly tilts her head a little, smiling at the blush. "What is it?" she asks softly, voice a bit curious.

Miley's blush deepens a little. "You said that you'd always take a chance on me. And...the answer is the same for you. That I always will take a chance on you. But...as far as making it official...I guess I just imagined you always asking," she mumbles out, face a deep red as she rubs the back of her neck shyly.

Lilly can't help the small chuckle that escapes at the adorable girl in front of her. She thinks quickly to herself before nodding a little. "Come somewhere with me tomorrow," she says more than asks, looking at Miley with a hopeful expression.

Miley smiles, a bit surprised at the statement, not expecting it but nods nonetheless. "Course, Lils. I meant it when I said that we can just stay home tomorrow. And Hannah's schedule is free for tomorrow at least. We do need some major time to hang out anyways," she says softly.

Lilly nods as her mind starts to race with ideas, her mood brightening considerably with the thought of taking Miley out. "Awesome. That means we have the whole day."

Miley giggles a little at the look of excitement on Lilly's face, nodding. "We do," she says softly, standing up before climbing into bed next to Lilly. "Now, why don't ya go get comfy and come join me so we can get some sleep. I have a feeling we wanna be well rested for what you have planned for tomorrow," she says a bit teasingly.

Lilly points to the bathroom. "Still gotta pee. I'll be back," she says softly, grabbing clothes to change into with her uninjured hand, swinging the clothes over her shoulder before making her way to the bathroom.

Miley nods, smiling a little as she relaxes back into the bed. "Mkay, Lilly Bear," she says softly, not really thinking when she says that, humming softly.

Lilly blushes bright red at the name but doesn't say anything as she makes her way into the bathroom to change.

Miley sinks a little more into the bed, trying to relax as she waits for Lilly.

Lilly uses the bathroom quickly before struggling to get out of her street clothes with just one hand. She winces in pain as she finally gets out of them, not once looking into the mirror, already knowing what she'd see. Doing her best to ignore the unwanted thoughts starting to cloud her mind again, she carefully pulls on a shirt, deciding it was safe enough to sleep in her boxers. She opens up the medicine cabinet and searches for a bit before pulling out an ace wrap, closing the cabinet before tossing her dirty clothes into the hamper and making her way back out into the room.

Miley lets out a yawn as Lilly walks back in, glancing over at her. She sits up, smiling a little. "All comfy now?" she asks softly.

Lilly nods quietly as she makes her way over and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah. I am. Can you do me a favor and wrap my hand for me?" she questions tiredly, crashing from her brief excitement.

Miley nods, smiling. "Course," she says softly, taking the ace wrap from Lilly before tentivly taking Lilly's hand in her own carefully. "Just relax for me," she says softly before carefully starting to wrap Lilly's hand, starting with the wrist.

Lilly winces a little but nods, gritting her teeth against the pain as Miley wraps her hand.

Miley does her best in wrapping Lilly's hand up before securing the wrap in place. She delicately places a kiss on Lilly's now covered palm. "There," she says softly, giving Lilly a soft smile.

Lilly lets out a breath, relaxing a little as she gives Miley a small smile in thanks. "Thanks Miles. I really appreciate it," she says quietly.

Miley nods, smiling back. "Of course, Lilly Bear," she says softly, noticing it this time, blushing. "I mean...that kinda just slipped out," she mumbles.

Lilly blushes again at the name, shaking her head a little. "Sokay. I like it," she says shyly, as she shifts onto the bed.

Miley scratches the back of her neck, shifting to make more room for Lilly. "Yea? I guess...I dunno. I guess I feel like there doesn't need to be any...boundaries between us. Since we're already so comfortable with each other,' she explains softly.

Lilly nods softly, doing her best to get comfy next to Miley. "I get that love. I feel the same," she says softly.

Miley giggles a little at the name as she watches Lilly a moment before shifting to lie next to her. "That's good to know," she says softly.

Lilly hums softly, eyes already closing as sleep starts to claim her.

Miley sighs as she tries to relax next to Lilly, swallowing a little as she looks up at the ceiling.

Lilly manages to peak an eye open at the sound. "You not gonna sleep?" she mumbles, exhaustion clear in her voice.

Miley looks over at Lilly. "Don't worry bout me, Lils. You sleep," she mumbles. "Just finding it hard to relax is all," she adds quietly.

Lilly sits up a little, blinking to get her tired eyes to focus. "There anything I can do to help?" she questions quietly.

Miley lets out a breath, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. "I...I have an idea but, I wouldn't wanna hurt you with your hand," she mumbles out.

Lilly looks at her with tired, curious eyes, tilting her head a little in question.

Miley looks at Lilly, eyes a bit hopeful. "Can you...hold me?" she asks softly, blush staying in place. "I...I know, we're not...official..." she trails off, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, "But its something I've always thought about when we sleep in the same bed," she mumbles out.

Lilly frowns a little at the hurt in Miley's voice, but she knows that it'll be okay when tomorrow comes. Lilly shifts onto her back and holds out her arm to Miley. "I'd love to hold you," she says softly.

Miley smiles a little at that, not hesitating to shift closer as she snuggles into Lilly's side a bit carefully, sighing softly.

Lilly pulls Miley closer, doing good to hold in the grimace of pain the wants to get out. "I'm not gonna break Miles. You can get closer," she mumbles softly.

Miley just nods a little, sheepish smile crossing her face as she shifts closer, getting more comfortable as she snuggles closer into Lilly.

Lilly clears her throat to mask the pain of Miley snuggling closer and kisses the top of the girl's head softly. "I love you, Miles," she mumbles softly.

Miley shifts a little, not putting as much pressure on Lilly. "I love you too, Lils," she says softly as she tucks her head against Lilly's neck, eyes closing, the exhaustion starting to hit her.

Lilly smiles a little, eyes closing as she starts to fall asleep again.

Miley relaxes completely against Lilly, sleep slowly claiming her in the arms of the girl that she loved, falling into a content sleep.

* * *

**AN: **Ah ha! There you have it folks, chapter 2. I'm sure most of you might know by now what is going on with Lilly. Guesses are fine in reviews but I'm not giving anything away. Something big is gonna happen in a couple of chapters. I hope you all are prepared! Until then, review pleaseeee!


	3. AN

**AN: **SORRY GUYS! Unfortunately, this is just an update. I saw all the reviews which really made me happy and didn't want to leave you guys hanging! My computer has been down because my charger fried and I FINALLY just got the new one today. So its up and running again but I dunno when me and my girlfriend will have time to finish chapter 3. It's in progress, don't worry! I just still have school and she works so its hard to find time to actually work on it that works for both of us. But we'll do our best to get it up as soon as possible! Don't give up on us just yet! I really appreciate you all that have been giving this story a chance and I promise I'll do my best to update better. It won't be too much longer, just bare with us. Love all my readers and thanks so much for understanding!


	4. An Interesting Morning

AN: HEY GUYS! I am soooooo sorry it's been so long. I've actually had this sitting on my laptop for a good bit but I've wanted to add what will be chapter 4 to it but I just haven't had the time to write it so I'd figured I'd at least give you guys this to read for now! I got a job finally and school has me occupied my other days so I just haven't had the time to write or anything with my best friend. She makes it easier on writing this, cuz I could just do it myself but she does Lilly better then me lol. But with her having work and school as well, I might have to go to me just writing. With projects and such for school and then work, I don't have much down time, so I dunno when I'd be able to to actually write but I hope you guys will continue to stick with me. As I've said before, I have most of this written out, I just need to get the gaps written out first before I go into the other stuff. I'll find the time to tho, I promise! But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! I really do. I appreciate all the great feedback I've been getting for it. Hope you guys continue to like it. This chapter isn't so..angsty. Just a little but its more of a slightly light hearted chapter. Read and review please! And see chapter one for my disclaimers.

* * *

**Ch. 3: An Interesting Morning**

The night quickly turns into the morning. All is quiet throughout the barn when the alarm suddenly goes off. Lilly jerks awake at the sound, heart racing.

Miley startles awake from the sound and Lilly. Groggily, she reaches over Lilly before turning the alarm off. "Stupid thing. Meant to turn that off," she grumbles out.

Lilly lets out a breath as she sinks back into the bed, trying to calm her racing heart.

Miley slumps back against Lilly. "Sorry bout that," she mumbles softly, yawning.

Lilly shakes her head. "Its alright," she gets out, taking in one last deep breath and letting it out.

Miley hums a little. "I was thinking we could sleep in today. If I had remembered to turn it off, we probably would have," she says softly.

Lilly nods a little. "Its okay. You wanna try and get some more sleep?" she questions softly, voice a little rough from sleeping.

Miley shrugs a little. "We could, if you want. Unless you want some breakfast," she says softly.

Lilly shifts from behind Miley, moving to get off the bed. "You sleep some more. I'm gonna grab something to munch on and then I'll come back and join you okay?" she says softly.

Miley sits up. "Lilly, I can get it. Dad's probably making breakfast anyways. I was gonna talk to him about today. Kinda...lie to him I guess. It'd be easier if you stayed here," she explains softly. "And then you can have breakfast in bed if it works out," she says, smiling a little.

Lilly puts her hand up to stop Miley, shaking her head. "Its okay Miles. I've got it. You relax okay?" she says softly, looking at Miley intently.

Miley sighs. "Alright," she mumbles, lying back in bed.

Lilly leans down and kisses the top of Miley's head softly. "I'll be fast, I promise. Sleep. I know you're tired," she says softly.

Miley smiles a little, yawning again. "This is what I get for being in love with my best friend. You know me too well," she mumbles out a bit teasingly, eyes closing again.

A small grin crosses the blondes face. "What can I say? If I didn't know you too well, I'd be pretty bad don't ya think?" she teases back a little as she heads for the door.

Miley laughs softly. "I'm gonna take that as an 'I love you too,'" she mumbles, relaxed back in the bed.

Lilly heads out of the barn and into the house. She smiles a little when she hears movement in the kitchen. She makes her way into the kitchen to see Mr. Stewart starting breakfast. Lilly knocks on the wall to grab the man's attention.

Mr. Stewart looks up from putting his links of sausage into the frying pan, smiling when he see's Lilly. "Well, hey there Lilly. We missed you last night," he says as he turns on the stovetop.

Lilly waves weakly, a guilty smile crossing her face. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I came back late last night. I didn't mean to worry you guys," she says, the guilt just as evident in her voice as the smile on her face.

Mr. Stewart leans against the counter, looking at Lilly intently. "You know, if there's something going on at your mom's that you need to talk about, Lilly, you can always talk to me. I know Miley is just as worried as I am. I respect you going back to your mom's. I do. I just don't want to see you getting hurt. You're practically part of this family already, I hope you know that," he says.

Lilly manages to hide the shocked expression that wants to cross her face. She smiles coolly and nods a little. "I appreciate that Mr. Stewart. But everything's fine. Mom's just been needing my help more often it seems. I think its cuz she's lonely. She's in the house all by herself. Meanwhile I'm here living with you guys," she explains as she shrugs nonchalantly.

Mr. Stewart turns to his sausage, flipping it over in the pan. "I see. Do you regret moving in with us, Lilly? I know it meant the world to Miley when you did. You seem a lot happier when you're here," he says as he moves over to a batch of fresh waffle mix in a bowl, opening up the waffle cooker and starts dumping it carefully into the waffle maker.

Lilly holds her hands up quickly, shaking her head. "No, no. I don't regret it. I love that I'm closer to Miley. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was ungrateful or anything. Cuz I really am...I..." Lilly practically stutters the words, her eyes wide as she tries to explain.

Mr. Stewart raises an eyebrow at that as he sets the bowl down, closing the cooker. He chuckles a little, shaking his head. "I didn't think you were ungrateful, Lilly. I'm sorry. You always have a home here. And I'm glad you can still go back to your mom's. I just..." He sighs, rubbing at his neck. "I see how you look at her...you care. A lot. More then most best friends do. I just don't wanna see my little girl getting her heart broken. Not again. You are like a daughter to me...and that makes so much more sense now that I think about it. I just don't want you two hurting each other," he explains quietly as he flips the sausages again.

Lilly blushes at the second meaning of his words, panicking slightly. _Oh no. Does he know? There's no way...Maybe Miley talked to him about us._ Her brows furrow. _Maybe he does. He doesn't seem upset by it so that's good. That might make this easier._ After her mini panic attack in her mind, the tomboy takes in a deep breath and lets it out, rubbing at her cheeks to rid herself of the blush. "Um...speaking of. Do you think you could um…help me with something?" she questions nervously.

Mr. Stewart eyes Lilly curiously. "What is it, Lilly? You know you can ask me anything," he says.

Lilly can't help but blush again. "Um. Do you think you'd be able to whip up something you'd take on a picnic? I know Miles and I are supposed to be in school but we thought it'd be better to not go. She's been so exhausted with Hannah and stuff and we haven't gotten the chance to hang out recently. And we had a pretty late night last night. I really wanna do something special for her so I figured it wouldn't hurt if we just missed a day," she gets out practically all in one, nervous breath.

Mr. Stewart can't help but smile a little as he thinks. He takes a moment to really think about it. "Hm…" he trails off, looking at Lilly. "Well, you're just lucky that everything at the studio is under control," he says, giving Lilly a smile. "I should have plenty of time to cook something nice for you two before I have to go to my late afternoon meetings," he says, checking the waffles.

Lilly smiles brightly. "Really? You don't mind?" she questions, not able to hide the happiness she feels at the moment.

Mr. Stewart shakes his head. "You're right. She has been exhausted from Hannah. And I know she's been bummed lately about not being able to spend any time with you. I think you two can take your senior skip day early," he says, winking at Lilly as he sees the sausage is done and starts pilling it out on a paper towel covered plate.

Lilly slowly and subtly inches closer when she notices the sausage done. "That's what she told me. And I feel bad that we haven't been able to hang out much. And I know she was hurt that I hadn't officially asked her out last night but I plan on doing that today," she replays absently, not realizing what she said, her focus on the sausage.

Mr. Stewart chuckles, smiling. _There's no doubt in my mind that she's perfect for my little girl_. "Lilly's a romantic, huh?" he says teasingly as he gets a plate out and starts making Lilly a plate, putting a few links of sausage on it before moving over to check the waffles, seeing them done. He carefully takes them out, placing two on her plate before grabbing another plate he had set out to do the same.

Lilly chokes on the sausage she had managed to sneak at the words. "What?!" she squeaks out.

Mr. Stewart laughs. "You just didn't so subtly hint that you were gonna ask Miley out. And that apparently, you two had an interesting talk last night," he says. He gives her a soft smile. "I know my daughter, and as much as I'd love her to tell me on her own, I'm not dumb. I just want her happy, Lilly. If you can do that for her, you'll have no complaints from me."

Lilly's eyebrow shoot up. "I did?" Voice still an octave higher than normal, her brain trying to remember what she had said.

Mr. Stewart nods, placing a comforting hand on Lilly's shoulder. "She hasn't told me anything yet, but I see how she looks at you too. I knew it wouldn't be long before one of you confessed," he says softly, smiling warmly at her.

Lilly blushes again, moving to rub the back of her neck nervously with her bad hand before remembering its wrapped and drops it back down. "How long have you've... you know figured it out?" she gets out quietly.

Mr. Stewart thinks. "Well...with you, I think its always been there, but it hadn't really connected with me till after what that bastard did to my daughter," he says, anger slightly crossing his features. "The way you cared for her, the way you were there for her, I could see it clearly on both of your faces," he explains softly.

Lilly nods softly in understanding, remembering when all that happened. "You're right," she says after a moment of silence, looking at him. "I've always loved her. Ever since I met her, I've loved her. And I promise to do my best to make her happy and keep her safe and protected," she says softly. _Even if its from myself_, she adds in her head.

Mr. Stewart pats Lilly's shoulder softly. "That's all I ask, Lils. I know she's in good hands," he says, turning back to the plate and putting the rest of the sausage on it. "Now..." he moves over, grabbing the tray that was sitting on the counter, putting the two plates on it, along with forks and napkins. "Why don't ya make these how you and her like it, and take it to her," he says, smiling.

Lilly smiles gratefully and takes the tray carefully with her good hand. "Thanks Mr. Stewart. I really appreciate it." Lilly sets the tray down to grab some juice for her and Miley. Once she gets it and everything set up nicely on the tray, she starts to head out. "Oh. Do you think you could let me know when you have the food ready? I wanna try and surprise her," The blonde girl explains.

Mr. Stewart nods, already moving to clean up. "Of course, Lilly," he says, smiling at her.

Lilly smiles. "Thanks Mr. Stewart." She starts to make her way out of the kitchen before a thought occurs to her. She turns back and smiles sheepishly. "Could you do me one more favor and put ice in a ziploc for me?" she asks sheepishly.

Mr. Stewart chuckles a little, nodding. "Of course," he says, moving away from his task of cleaning before grabbing up a ziploc bag from a drawer. He moves over to the fridge and quickly fills the bag with ice before placing it on the tray in an open spot. "There ya go."

Lilly places her wrapped hand on it for a moment and sighs. "Thanks a whole lot Mr. S," she says, giving him a thankful smile.

Mr. Stewart nods, smiling. "Not a problem," he says. "Now go. I know you gotta be hungry," he says, giving Lilly a knowing look.

Lilly grins at the mention of food. "Starving. I'll see you in a little while Mr. S," she says as she carefully makes her way out of the kitchen, and back outside, somehow managing to balance the try with her one hand.

"See you, Lils," Mr. Stewart calls back, closing the door for her before he goes back to cleaning.

Lilly slowly and carefully makes her way back to the barn, not exactly knowing how much time has passed. She awkwardly balances the tray with her body and gets the door open, grabbing the tray back up and walking into the room.

Miley is sound asleep on the bed, buried under the covers.

A soft smile crosses the tomboys face as she sees Miley still sleeping. She makes her way over to the small table in the room and sets the tray down. Walking over to the bed, Lilly sits on the edge and just watches the sleeping beauty for a moment. _I hate to have to wake her up but the food is gonna get cold. Then she'd kill me for not waking her up and I like living, _she muses in her head before carefully reaching out and touching Miley's shoulder gently. "Miley. Hey Miles. Wake up," she says softly.

Miley stirs quietly, eyes cracking open slightly. "Huh?" she mumbles sleepily, rubbing at her eyes, blinking.

Lilly smiles softly. "Breakfast is here," she says softly.

Miley sits up slowly, eyes heavy with sleep. "How long have I been asleep?" she mumbles out, voice husky from sleep, accent thicker then usual.

Lilly glances over at the clock a moment before turning back to the sleepy girl. "Bout an hour. A little less," she answers softly.

Miley nods a little. "Guess its a good thing, huh? Tho...gotta admit. Last night, sleeping in your arms, its the best sleep I've gotten in a long time," she says softly, giving Lilly a sleepy smile.

Lilly blushes once again and immediately starts rubbing at her burning cheeks. "That's...um…I'm glad. I slept really good too," she mumbles out shyly.

Miley giggles softly. "If I'd have known that you being in love with me and me saying such things to you made you blush and look so adorable, I'd have told you a long time ago," she says a little teasingly. "But...I'm serious..." she picks at the blanket. "It was like I was meant to be like that with you. It just...it felt right," she mumbles, her own blush crossing her face.

Lilly pouts at the teasing but smiles when she sees the blush cross her loves face. She reaches out with her good hand a cups Miley's cheek softly. "It felt right to me too Miles. It was amazing to be able to hold you and feel you close like that," she says softly.

Miley smiles, still blushing a little as she leans into the touch. "It really was," she says softly.

Lilly nods a little, smile still on her face. "Well, we have many days to come to enjoy it yeah?"

Miley yawns a little, still not quiet woken up. "I sure hope so," she says softly.

Lilly pulls away and stands up from the bed. "There will be. So you ready to eat now?" the girl asks, a little impatiently as she stares longingly at the food.

Miley laughs softly. "Eat angel. I gotta wake up a little more before I do," she says softly.

Lilly grins happily as she makes a mad dash to the table. "Thanks babe," she calls out, immediately digging into her plate of food.

Miley giggles softly, blushing a little at the name as she slowly stands up. Releasing how badly she had to pee, she makes her way to the bathroom a little sluggishly, rubbing at her eyes again.

Lilly doesn't notice the blush or Miley getting up for that matter, the food in front of her having her whole attention.

Miley quietly goes inside, closing the door behind her. She goes to the bathroom quickly before washing her hands. After finishing, she makes her way back out and over to Lilly, carefully sitting next to her.

Lilly startles a little at Miley suddenly sitting next to her. "You got up?" she questions dumbly, a surprised look on her face.

Miley nods. "Yea, had to pee," she says, chuckling at the look on Lilly's face. "And that woke me up a bit. You're not the only one who has to eat," she says teasingly.

Lilly nods a little, cheeks pink in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was so into my food, I didn't realize you had gotten up," she says softly.

Miley giggles softly, pecking Lilly's cheek. "I could tell," she says as she grabs up her own plate and drink, setting it in front of her.

Lilly scratches the back of her head. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess its cuz I haven't eaten in a while," she says absently as she tries to think back to when she last ate.

Miley hums a little. "Its ok, Lils. Really. You're eating now. And I know how much you love my dad's cooking," she says as she starts to cut up her waffles.

The tomboy nods softly. "Yeah, I do. Its been a while since I've had it," she answers back before mentally kicking herself for her answer.

Miley just nods a little, not saying anything as she absently continues to cut her waffles till she satisfied before quietly starting to eat.

Saying a mental thank you that Miley didn't say anything, Lilly goes back to eating her food, plate 3 fourths of the way gone.

Miley stays quiet as she eats, eating a few mouthfuls of waffle before taking a healthy sip of juice.

Lilly pushes the plate away once she's down and sips a few mouthfuls of juice down. She leans back in her chair a moment before reaching for the makeshift ice pack. "I'll be right back," she says softly as she gets up from her chair to head to the bathroom.

Miley just nods as she continues to eat quietly, not looking up.

Lilly winces as she makes her way to the bathroom. _Dammit Lilly. You up and upset her. Not even your word is good if you're already upsetting her_ she berates herself as she looks for a small towel. She finds one and starts to unwrap her hand. Once done, she looks at it closely. _Nothing seems broken. Just bruised_ she thinks to herself as she wraps the ice pack in the towel and places it on her injured hand. She pulls a face of pain but nothing else before making her way back out of the bathroom.

Miley finishes off her waffles before moving to her sausage. Once eating all she can, she pushes the plate away and takes a few sips of her juice, looking up when Lilly walks back in. "It any better?" she asks quietly, can't help feeling concerned even after being a little upset.

Lilly shrugs a little as she takes a seat on the edge of her bed. "Nothing's broken. Just badly bruised," she explains quietly, wincing a little as she tries to move her fingers around.

Miley stands up, nodding a little. "That's good," she mumbles softly. She sighs, looking at Lilly, walking over to her. "Lilly, I love you, and I don't blame you going over there so much to your mom's. I get it. I just...after this new form of relationship between us, I'd like it if you'd try harder to stay here...with me. I need you here at night...it...it makes me feel safe. I want a real relationship with you. I meant that," she says softly, sitting next to Lilly on her bed.

A troubled look crosses Lilly's face as she glances up at Miley. "Miles…I...You know that I love you. I do. And I'll try my best. But...I don't think…" she clears her throat uncomfortably. "I don't know if I can promise you outright. I mean…she's my mom. I'm all she has. I can't tell her no if she needs me," she finishes quietly, swallowing the bitter taste in her mouth at her words. But she knew deep down, there was that small hope that her mom really did need her and that this was her way to call for help. And so, no matter how much she would have to endure she would go and pray that she was right about her small hope.

Miley sighs, nodding. "I get that, Lilly. And I respect that. I just...ask that if you can try better is all," she says softly, biting her lip a little.

Lilly nods softly. "How about this? If I do have to go back to my mom's. I won't stay. I'll come back after whatever it is she needed help with. Does that help at all?" Lilly knew that what she was saying could blow up in her face but she could stand that fact that she was already hurting Miley so much with this. _Its my only way to protect her from it. Its better this way _she reminds herself.

Miley thinks a moment, before nodding. "I...can take that. As long as you really come back," she says softly.

Lilly smiles a little, not able to do anything else. "Of course I will," she says softly.

Miley nods. "Mkay," she says softly, smiling back. "But that's what today is for, yea? A day just for us. No outside worries. Cuz, I just really need it, Lilly Bear," she adds softly.

Lilly nods, happy to move on from the subject. "Yup. That's what today is for," A thought comes to mind and she blushes a little. "Oh. Um...I kinda, sorta, accidently outted us to your dad," she says in a rush.

Miley's eyes widen. "I...you what?" she asks, shocked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Lilly holds up her one hand, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to. I was so focused on trying to snag a sausage cuz I was so hungry that it kinda just came out. It's not as bad as it sounds. He already knew before I told him. He teased me and everything. I'm pretty sure I haven't blushed this much in my entire life. I practically died on a sausage when he was teasing me. I promise. He's not weirded out or upset about it. But I guess it would be nice to really talk to him. But trust me. He was just happy we finally told each other," she explains, seeing the shock cross her loves face.

Miley lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding once Lilly finishes talking before nodding slowly. "So...he's ok with it?" she asks softly.

Lilly nods slowly. "Yeah. He seemed pretty alright to me. Especially if he was teasing me about it. I mean…I don't think I'd still be here if he wasn't," she says softly.

Miley chuckles a little at that. "No, I guess you're right," she says softly. A bright smile crossed her face. "You know, its not the way I would have wanted to tell him but all I wanted if this ever did happen between us was for him to still love me and accept me. My biggest fear was that he'd reject us both," she explains softly, a look of relief crossing her face when she realizes that won't happen.

Lilly smiles sheepishly. "That's my fault. If I wasn't so focused on food I probably wouldn't of said it like that. But I'm happy that he was okay with it too," she says, remembering the conversation the two had not too long ago.

Miley nods. "Well its done. And there seems to be no harm in it, so no worries. I guess now he'll want to set bedroom rules," she says a bit teasingly. "I do wanna really talk to him tho," she adds softly, moving to stand up.

Lilly starts to say something before a gentle knock sounds at the door.

Miley raises an eyebrow before walking over to the door and opening it.

Lilly lets out a soft sigh of relief when she sees its Miley's dad. "Hey Mr. S," she calls out, waving from her spot on the bed.

Mr. Stewart smiles at Lilly. "Hey, Lils," he says before turning his attention to his daughter. "Morning, bud," he says, smiling.

_He doesn't seem angry…_ "Hey, daddy," she says, smiling back. "Can, um, can we talk?" she asks nervously.

He raises an eyebrow, throwing a glance at Lilly. "Sure, Miles. Why don't we sit on the patio," he says softly.

Miley nods as she quietly steps out, heading over to the patio's couch.

"One second," he tells his daughter, poking his head back in. "It's all ready and sitting on the counter," he says with a wink so only Lilly can hear before moving back out onto the patio, closing the door behind him.

Miley looks up as he makes his way over and sits down, a nervous look on her face.

"What is it, darlin? You know you can talk to me about anything," Mr. Stewart tells his daughter, looking at her curiously, thinking he might already know what this is about.

Miley lets out a breath, biting her lip a little. "Lilly….Lilly told me about what you two talked about this morning…" she mumbles, looking at him nervously.

Mr. Stewart smiles a little. "Ah, I see. Well, I want to hear this from you, Miles," he says softly, taking his daughter's hand in his own. "Are you in love with her? Does she make you happy?" he asks, looking at his daughter intently.

Miley can't help but blush a little at her dad's words. She nods slowly. "I…am, daddy. I love her more then anything. And…I confessed to her last night. When she told me she loved me back, it made me the happiest I've ever been," she explains, blush deepening a little.

Mr. Stewart chuckles softly, nodding. "It seems she feel's the same way, bud," he replies.

Miley swallows. "So…you're really not upset or mad with this? I mean…you'd be ok with us being together?" she asks softly, looking at her dad with hopeful eyes.

Mr. Stewart gives his daughter a heartfelt smile. "Of course I'm ok with it, Miles. All your mom and I wanted for Jackson and you was for you to grown up and just be happy. Happy and open with who you are. We raised you two to be yourselves, and love the way that your heart desires. I know she'd agree with me on this, and if I hadn't, slap me silly till I agreed," he says, chuckling, smiling at the memory of his wife. "She'd be so proud of you, Miles. Finding someone like Lilly. I've watched you two for a long time and saw how you two cared about each other. More then most friends do. And I couldn't be happier with the young women you've grown into. Especially with her by your side. You have a good head on your shoulders, Miley. And found someone that makes you happy. That's all any father could ever ask for," he says, the smile never leaving his face.

Tears form in Miley's eyes as she listens and when he's done, she wraps her arms around her daddy, hugging him. "Thank you. For being sucha wonderful dad. And reminding me that momma would be just as supportive. As much as I wish she was here and could see Lilly and I happy together, just knowing and hoping she's watching over us will be enough," she whispers.

Mr. Stewart smiles, hugging his daughter back. "Of course, bud. Just always remember what I told you. I love you," he says, kissing the side of his daughter's head.

Miley nods against her daddy's shoulder. "I promise I will, daddy. I love you too," she mumbles out.

Mr. Stewart smiles as they pull away from each other. "Good. Now, I gotta get going. I was called in earlier then expected. You two have fun on you're day off, alright? You both deserve it," he says as he stands up.

Miley stands as well, smiling back. "Mkay, daddy. And thanks for letting us take the day off," she says.

Mr. Stewart waves it off. "You two deserve it. I'll see you for dinner," he says, making his way to the back door.

"See you, daddy," Miley calls out as she makes her way back to the barn.

**Meanwhile…**

As soon as Lilly is sure Miley and her dad are out of sight, she quickly looks around for paper and something to write with. Struggling to write a somewhat legible note to Miley, Lilly places the note on the girl's bed before quietly making her way out of the barn and into the house. Spotting the food packed and ready on the counter, the blonde smiles. _I definitely own him one._

She grabs the food, checking to make sure she had everything she needed. Nodding to herself, she quickly and quietly heads to the small closet by the door and grabs a blanket from inside. Her eyes water, having no choice but to use her injured hand to get it. Taking in a deep breath, she pushes through the pain and leaves through the back of the house, hoping that Miley would like the little bit she has planned.

* * *

**AN:** Here you guys go! Whatcha think Lils has planned huh? xD. I shall get it up as soon as I can guys! Review for now and I'll try and keep you guys more updated!


End file.
